A twist in our story
by AngelTheDeer
Summary: A what-if story: Sometimes, you just can't win in life. Well, in the fight for Faline, Bambin didn't. He lost, leaving the doe he loved to his arch-enemy. He takes another mate, Faline bears a pair of twins to Ronno and becomes queen of the kingdom he aquires. Secretly, Ronno's fawns befriend Bambi's son and all is well. But after an deathly accident, things start going downhill...
1. Prologue

In movies and books, most stories have a happy ending. The good defeat the evil, the strong ones will rise and help to mend the broken, the hero gets the girl. Yes, all this is how many stories and practically every fairytale end.

Well, life isn't a fairytale. Bambi and Faline came to know that the day they met again as adults. They admired how each other turned out to look. Faline a true beauty with light brown fur and kind blue eyes, Bambi as a handsome young stag, ready to fight for his love.

He fought, but he didn't win. Ronno, an old fawnhood "friend" admired Faline's beauty as well, and at the end of the long fight, Bambi was lying in the water, sore, bleeding and soaking wet. He looked up to see Ronno standing at the cliff above him, giving him a triumphant smirk.

Faline dashed forward and peeked over the cliff.

"Bambi!" she screamed concerned, but was relieved when he turned to look at her. He looked terrible, but at least, he was alive.

"Faline!" he responded and tried to get up, but shrunk back when Ronno glared at him with fury in his piercing green eyes.

"You've lost" he called, his voice dripping with malicious joy. He smirked again and turned to look at Faline, who widened her eyes. "No" she whispered under her breath.

"She's mine" Ronno said calm, but with an evil tone.

"No!" Faline screamed and tried to run away. She would have rather thrown herself off that cliff than being the mate of that…that…monster and bear his fawns! But Ronno blocked her path, his glance now furious.

"I have won. You're mine, sweet Faline. And now, come with me." He paid no attention to Bambi. Princess could do whatever he wanted, Ronno didn't care. He had Faline, for now, that was enough for the maroon buck. His antlers lowered, he walked towards her.

"You wouldn't hurt me!" she exclaimed, but insecurity swung in her voice. Ronno smirked.

"I wouldn't?"

Faline's eyes widened and she gulped. Slowly, she stepped backwards, with Ronno following her whenever she did a step. This way, he herded her away, into another part of the forest. Away from her love, Bambi, who weakly walked out of the water and collapsed on the shore.

Sometimes, wishes just don't come true.

He kept lying there the whole day, too devastated to move. He had lost not only Faline, but also his honor. Why, off all bucks in the forest, did it have to be Ronno who took her away? He was a disgrace as a prince. How could he lose this battle?

It didn't matter for him that the water he was still partly lying in was light red and that he was shaking from the weakness and the cold. He was numb, for this moment, he wouldn't have minded if he died right then and there.

But of course, there was one stag that wouldn't let him.

"Bambi."

The young prince looked up, his view clouded and out of focus because of the blood loss. But he didn't need his view to recognize that stag. Deep voice, muscular, tall, large antlers, proud way of standing. Fatherly concern in his eyes. The Great Prince.

"Dad", he choked and let his head sink in shame.

The Great Prince managed the incredible task to look sympathetic and stern at the same time. "Get up, Bambi", he told his son with a hard voice. Bambi shifted and stretched one of his legs, but sank back at the ache.

"Dad…"

"Get up!"

Bambi shifted again, this time stronger. When the Great Prince's tone was like that – sharp, loud and stern – it was clear that it wasn't something he asked Bambi for, no, it was an order. He would not watch his son lying there like a wimp. Losing was part of life, and Prince could tell that Bambi had been beaten up pretty badly. There were cuts all over his body and he looked just miserable.

Shakily, Bambi finally managed to stand on trembling legs.

"Go rest, Bambi." With that, Prince turned to go. He could've stayed, told Bambi that he loved him no matter what, but Bambi wasn't a fawn anymore. He had to learn to deal with things on his own. And losing a doe was part of it.

"Dad…I'm sorry."

The Great Prince turned, frowning. "For what?"

"I dishonored you. A prince isn't supposed to lose."

"A prince isn't supposed to pity himself, either." Saying this, the Great Prince sounded much harsher than he had intended to be. Bambi flinched and trotted out of the water, his head low.

He watched how his old father gave him a sympathetic look and a little smile before he finally left. And there the young prince stood, bruised, defeated, left alone and very, very lonely. Sighing, he let his head sink and started walking towards where he had his den since his father had told him to live on his own. All he wanted was to sleep.

Maybe things would be better tomorrow.

**Ronno and Faline**

The buck had brought Faline very far away from where the fight had taken place. She had quit biting him or even objecting. She just looked at a little wound on her shoulder. Blood was slowly dripping from it.

Little did she know that he hadn't done this on purpose, but it was enough to keep her quiet and made her obey his every order.

"We can rest there." Ronno pointed towards little cave between two cliffs. She threw him a scared glance and quickly lied down on the ground. Ronno did the same next to her. Faline noticed that he was lying between her and the entrance, so she couldn't get away without him noticing.

"_Clever"_ she thought.

Tiredly, she closed her eyes and thought about everything that had happened today. She couldn't believe Bambi had lost. Her Bambi, the one she had been in love with for almost all her life. And now she belonged to Ronno, the very buck she wouldn't have wanted even if they last two deer on earth. She would be stuck with him for the rest of the year if she didn't come up with a good plan. And moreover, she would have to bear his fawns.

He would take her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Tears of desperation ran down her cheeks, and a quiet sob escaped her. She quickly looked up to see if Ronno had noticed it, but he was fast asleep. Seemingly. When she had laid down again and slowly fell asleep, Ronno raised his head.

"Oh Faline." He sighed.  
He would make her see that he wasn't less of a win than Bambi. Probably. Possibly.


	2. Chapter 1: New herds

**Faline**

Sighing, the doe lowered her head and drank slow, graceful sips of water from the stream which marked the border of their kingdom. It was cold, clear and well-tasting. Much better than at home. Well, what had been her home until a few weeks ago, she thought.

Faline raised her head and stared at the landscape stretching out before her. She was a good distance away from home, not very far, but she still wouldn't find the way back. Ronno had led her strange paths going here. Probably to make sure she wouldn't escape.

Once again, she sighed as memories flooded through her mind. So many things had happened in the past weeks. Bambi's defeat, her journey to this place alongside Ronno, his fight against the leader of this herd and, of course, his victory over him.  
Yes, he had his own herd now, and he had chosen Faline as his beautiful queen. She didn't have anything to do with making decisions, of course, but no duties, either. Well, aside from bearing Ronno an heir.

And that was what she was frightened of.

He was a strong buck; she wasn't one to deny that. He had overpowered Bambi, who had the Great Prince's blood running through his veins. And he had defeated the buck who lead this herd, who wasn't less impressing than Bambi's father my any means. True, the buck had been old, but he was still a though one to beat in battle.

Faline had watched with fear in her eyes how the two bucks collided over and over again. And not just that, they had also gored each other and tried to stomp on their opponent to break their rip-cages or legs so they wouldn't be able to fight on. Their wounds had been deep and the ground had been covered with small puddles of blood.

But eventually, Ronno had won. The old leader was lying on the ground, his body covered all in deep wounds, especially on his throat, chest and sides. He couldn't move anymore, he didn't even try. Faline had cried silent tears and had turned her head so she didn't have to see it happening. Although she had never met that buck before, seeing him being murdered was more than she could stand. And that was when she heard the unbelievable.

"I let you go. Never return, and you may live."

Faline had thought it had been a joke, but it was real. When she had looked up, Ronno had taken a step back, looking the injured buck straight in the eye, a silent treat burning into his gaze. The old buck had nodded, and with the help of some others, he had stood and limped away.

That moment, Faline's gaze had met Ronno's, and the red buck had smiled.

Then he had cleared his throat. "I am your Prince now. My name is Ronno, but you will call me The Great Prince or Sir. And Faline is your Great Princess. Treat her with respect. Come here, Faline."  
She had hesitantly stepped up to her mate, giving the crowd a shy smile. It had all been so overwhelming.  
And it still was. Of course, being a queen had its advantages and pleasures. She had the coziest den, could pick the best spots to eat, everyone had to make way for her when she wanted to go through a crowded space. She could even have her own guard if she wanted to.

And it wasn't as if Ronno did treat her bad. He wasn't mean to her, he didn't use any kind of violence, and he actually treated her well.

But she missed her old life, she missed her mother Ena and Gobo, her little brother, and most of all, she missed _Bambi_. They had been friends all her life, and now, she probably wouldn't see him ever again. She still held a hope that he would come and rescue her, but how could he find her? He had no clue where she was, not even she herself had.

And there was another thing…

"What are you thinking about, Faline?"

The blue-eyed doe snapped out of her thoughts. She hurriedly turned her head, but relaxed when she recognized the doe approaching her. The gaze of the evergreen eyes, framed by rich lashes and placed in a very pretty face, was comforting Faline immediately. The newly arrived female was skinnier than most does, but by no means less beautiful. Her fur was maroon, and almost black fur ran from her nose over her head, down her neck and back down to the tip of her tail. She made dainty steps in Faline's direction and smiled at the other doe.

"Oh, hello Shila. Um…nothing of importance…" Faline replied casually and looked away. Shila giggled; a childish sound for a grown-up lady like her.

"Don't try to trick me. What are you thinking about?"

Faline looked into her honest, trustworthy face. She had a look in her eyes that made everyone want to tell their sorrows to her. She was a picture of innocence. Faline sighed.

"I was just…thinking about my old life. And…I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Shila tilted her head.

"Well…Ronno said today that he can't wait to have a heir, a strong buck like him. But what if…if I'm not able to give him one...Will he kill her?" Faline stuttered and lowered her head. She hadn't even come into season yet, although it was rutting season. The doe was sure it was only a matter of time. And then, she would have to mate with him.

But Shila laughed. "Kill her? Come on, Faline! My brother is a show-off, but he wouldn't be able to kill a newborn!" The thought really seemed to amuse her, and she couldn't stop giggling. Faline's face turned from fear to disbelief and finally to anger.

"Well, he had no problem with almost killing my love, Prince Bambi", she shouted, stomping with one of her front hooves. Shila stopped in her action, her eyes narrowing. Suddenly, she seemed rather angry with Faline. There was no softness in her eyes anymore.

"You know how these things work, Faline. Ronno is a good buck, and a strong buck at that. If your Prince lost, he didn't deserve you. And tell me, did Ronno mistreat you in any way?"

Faline made a step backwards, suddenly becoming frightened by the doe. "No, but…"

"There is no but. Ronno admires you, maybe he even loves you, I don't know. He will care for your fawns, and they will be good ones. Forget your weak prince. This is your love now, and this territory your home." With that, she stormed off, leaving behind a confused Faline. The blue eyed doe stared after her.

What was up with that doe?

**Bambi**

"Excuse me?"

Bambi swung his head around, finally without feeling a stinging pain in his wounds. They were almost completely healed; soon, he would only have very few scars left to remind him of losing Faline.

He had given up wanting to find her. Day after day, he had roamed the forest for any sign of her or Ronno, had asked everyone he met, had found a trail and had lost it again. It was as if Faline and Ronno had vanished into thin air.

But now, he focused his attention on the owner of the voice. It was a doe. She was a small, stocky, and had inconspicuous grayish brown fur, except of white markings on her small head which started at her nose, running up to her forehead and framing her chocolate eyes in a soft, slightly heart-shaped curve. She was kinda pretty, but there was nothing particularly special about this doe. But Bambi was polite nonetheless.

"Yes, can I help you in any way?"

The doe smiled shyly. "Yes, I would be glad if you did. Can you tell me where I find the Great Prince?" she asked with a calm, soft voice.

Bambi chuckled. "Of course I can. I suppose I know where my father ought to be now."

The doe's eyes grew wide. She blushed. "…Father? Then you have to Prince Bambi! Please, I beg for your forgiveness!" It wasn't obvious if she was serious or not, but she really hurried to dip her head and look submissive. Bambi laughed; he wasn't used to being treated this way.

"No need for that. You can call me Bambi. What's your name?" He started walking towards the meadow, where the Great Prince usually was around this time of the day, motioning for the doe to follow him.

"Primel," the doe answered and ran up to the buck's side. Bambi smiled.

"That's a nice name. What do you want from my father, Primel?" The prince gave her an interested look, meeting Primel's glance.

"Thanks. Well, I didn't arrive here all alone. She paused. "Our forest was destroyed bit by bit by those terrible humans. It was not safe anymore. So a few of us decided to go away and search a new homeland. We are about one and a half dozen and we want to ask permission to stay here." She seemed to be sad. Bambi supposed she had suffered losses.

The young prince looked thoughtful for a long moment. He didn't see why his father would object this plea. But then he considered that there were possibly strong bucks in the herd, and that was exactly the type of buck the Great Prince didn't like at all.

But he smiled. "I don't think that father will deny you that permission. If he disagrees, I will do anything I can to change his mind."

Primel beamed, making Bambi notice how beautiful her eyes participated in that smile. He could tell that she was one of those deer whose smiles really reached their eyes and made them gleam. "Really? Thank you!" she cheered and Bambi felt how her joy swept over to him, making him smile without noticing it.

While they were searching for the Great Prince, the two young deer talked, telling each other about their homes and so on. Bambi learned that Primel's brother was the leader of the band she was traveling in. She also told that she had been send because no one could resist a sweet thing like her, laughing all the time.

She's right, Bambi thought. She was different from Faline, who had played out her charms to her advantage to get him interested in her. She was a very beautiful doe, and she knew it. But Primel had the charm of a young fawn, with her wide, innocent eyes and her joyful smile and laughter. But she was beautiful as well, just in her own way.

"There he is!" Bambi suddenly said and pointed his four points towards the tall stag, who was already looking at them, waiting for them to come closer. The two bounded over to him.

"Son", the old prince greeted him and turned to Primel. "Miss. What do you two want?" He quickly looked at Bambi, giving him a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. Bambi didn't need words to understand and quickly shook his head.

Primel, not noticing the silent conversation, told her story. The Great Prince listened with attention, looking very thoughtful when she ended her tale.

"Please, father. Give them a chance."

The 12-point-stag turned his head and looked at his son, noticing a hopeful shimmer in his eyes.

"Alright" he finally said with his deep voice. "I shall at least talk to your brother. Lead the way, Primel."

Bambi and Primel looked at each other with triumphant smiles before the doe started walking in the right direction, the two bucks following her.

**Ronno**

Ronno looked down at his kingdom from a hill, feeling proud and deeply contend. What did he need Bambi's forest for if he now had his own herd to rule? Of course, he would get complete revenge on that buck and claim his forest as his, but for now, he had all he wanted, although the thought of the harsh winter approaching scared him. But he was sure he would be able to make it. His plan had worked out, that was all that mattered.

He had planned this for a long time. Ever since he had learned about this place because of his sister, and about the fact that the leader was old and easy to defeat, he had been determined to make this place his.

Faline had just been an extra. He could have taken any doe as his mate, but take Faline away right before Bambi's eyes, and beating the young prince up, had been heavenly.

But it wouldn't have worked out without Shila's help. The doe was older than him, but she had been kidnapped by the former leader at a young age. She had lived in this herd ever since and had been forced to mate with the old buck and bear his fawn. But close to the end of her pregnancy, she had sneaked away, pretending to be in labor. But instead, she had run home. It had been a long journey until she found her brother, but they had been happy to see each other again.

But his happiness had soon turned into fury. Hearing that his sister, the only doe he loved, loved _deeply_, had been forced to carry the fawn of a kidnapper, of a buck who had been an adult before she was even born, was too much to stay calm. So he had formed a plan. He would take over the herd, kill the buck, and make him pay.

To check things out, Shila had leaded him back to her herd, and Ronno liked the fine land. Unfortunately, they had been spotted, and to keep her brother from being harmed, Shila had distracted them by telling a made-up story while Ronne had run away.

Then, with the beginning of the rutting season, Ronno's plan had gone into action; he had taken Faline away from Bambi, taken her here and defeated the old buck. He had been about to kill him, but then he reconsidered. The buck was hurt, bleeding badly; he wouldn't make it very long. If he didn't die from infection or blood loss, predators would be his end. Ronno smiled evilly at the thought. It was a malicious way to think about the most pathetic way of dying for such a shame of a stag.

He wouldn't force Faline to mate with him. Sometime, she would give in, and til then, he would wait. But one day, Faline would give him a buck to inherit his throne. The doe wouldn't get away, trying was too dangerous and Ronno knew she was aware of this fact.

No, she would stay, and she would be completely his. He didn't mean her any harm, actually, he just wanted her. He and he alone should have this doe.

He slowly stepped down his hill to meet up with her. Everywhere he looked, bucks were fighting for some does. He didn't care. He had taken two does already, and if he was lucky, they would give him strong bucks.

While he was passing the herd, being greeted from all sides, he noticed a figure approaching from the stream. He soon recognized the figure as a doe, his sister, to be exact. Grinning, he stepped closer to her.

"Shila, sister, what did throw you off like that?" he laughed. Shila's fine head swung around, and Ronno almost took a step backwards when he saw the flame burning in her eyes. The doe was not just angry, she was furious! Not a good sign at all.

"You want to know what threw me off? It was your pretty doe, Faline!" she hissed. She spit the other doe's name out like poison. Ronno had no idea what Faline had done, but it must have been something really bad.

"What did she do?" he asked.

"First, she accused you of killing fawns, and then she talked about this Bambi again, her _love_." She pronounced the last word especially disapproving and rolled her eyes at the thought of someone loving the young prince.

"What?!" Ronno exclaimed. He had no idea if to feel insulted or disappointed. But he quickly regained a blank face, shaking his antlered head. "I will talk to her. Where is she?" He scanned the trees circling the meadow, the main meeting place of the herd, with his eyes. He saw lots of plants, trees, deer and rockfalls, but there was no sign of his mate.

"Near the stream", Shila huffed. Ronno sighed, nosing his sister.

"Go and look after Thistle. I don't want the little guy to get into trouble again."

"You think I can't take care of my own son?" Shila replied with narrowed eyes, but Ronno could see the small smirk sneaking onto her lips and the sparkling in her eyes. He was relieved, turning to look for Faline.

"I would never suspect that, sis", he called, his voice being carried away by a soft breeze.

Ronno found Faline still standing by the stream, staring at her own reflection in the water. It was difficult to make out more than a blurred image of light brown fur, since the swift body of the liquid ragged it each second she stared at it. But the doe was so absorbed by it that she didn't notice the buck stepping up to her and stopping by her side.

"Is there anything of interest in there?"

Faline's head shot up and for a moment she thought her heart had stopped beating. With wide eyes she stared at Ronno, her muzzle hanging open, her chest rising and falling quickly. When she recognized him, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Ronno", she called feebly. "You almost startled me to death."

"Oh, I'm sorry", he replied, looking anything but serious. "But you were so enchanted by the water, there was no way to make my presence known. Anyway, my sister has just told me something quite interesting." Towards the end, his tone became a slight coloring of threat. Faline heard it. Her muscles tensed. Instinctively, she backed off.

"Y-you have?"

"Yes. She said you accused me of murdering young."

"I…you…you want a male heir, I just thought, a doe wouldn't be good enough for you…" Faline backed off more and more, Ronno following her, but pausing when he heard her reply.

"And you honestly think if you gave me a daughter, I would kill her?" Now he seriously felt offended. Faline nodded hesitantly. It was written on her face that she was afraid. Her whole body was tensed and her eyes had the expressions the ones of hunted rabbits had.

And then, Ronno did something unexpected.

He laughed.

"Faline that's the most stupid thing I've _ever _heard," he snorted. But his laughter soon turned joyless and kinda hard and cold. Faline tilted her head in bewilderment.

"You…what?!"

Ronno recomposed himself. "Of course, I wouldn't kill a doe fawn. I wouldn't be pleased, but I've got time. We would try again." Faline breathed out a sigh of relief. It was as if a huge weight had been taken from her heart. She stepped closer to the red buck, but stumbled backwards again when the cold expression returned into his eyes.

"But Shila also told that you've been talking about Bambi."

"She…she did?"

"Yes." Ronno stepped forward, backing her up against a rock behind her. She shrank back.

"Did he go looking for you?" Ronno stared at the doe, but by no means raised an antler against her. He couldn't do that, not if he wanted complete triumph.

"No." Faline lowered her gaze.

"You're right, he didn't. He did by no means try to get you back. Then how much can you mean to him?" He let out a cold laugh and stared at her with complete complacency.

Faline felt anger rise in her body, a hot feeling that streamed from her loving heart through her legs until it reached the tips of her hooves and up into her head until it took control of her mind. Her body was filled by it.

"Don't talk like that! He loves me!"

"Then why isn't he here?" Ronno yelled back. He had to admit that he was impressed by the does endurance and bravery.

"He will come! You'll see."  
Faline proudly raised her head, flicked her tail and trotted past Ronno, back to the herd. _I will never belong to him! _ She thought.

_She will belong to me!, _were the thoughts of the stag who watched the doe disappearing from his view. He looked over the landscape before he followed her. He had a herd to take care of.

**Bambi**

"I'm glad your father allowed us to stay."

Bambi and Primel were standing apart from the other deer, watching Luag, Primel's brother, and The Great Prince talking about the last facts about the agreement they had just made. Both stags seemed fairly contend.

Luag was a proud eight-pointer, a muscular fellow with steel grey eyes which had a silent fire burning in them, which was calm now, but would rage in emergency situations or any kind of battle. His pelt had the same tone of his sisters, but was darker.

Bambi turned to face Primel, giving her a kind smile. "Father may not seem like that, but he has a good heart. He wouldn't turn down anyone who needs help." He had always saved Bambi, no matter how often the young buck had put himself into trouble. Of course, he was his father, but Bambi knew he would do that for anyone. How did his father always say?

"_For a Prince, each deer is like a son, daughter, sister or brother. And you do fight for your family, don't you, Bambi?"_

"_Yes, father."_

Primel nodded and looked at the mighty stag. "Yes, I believe you. I feel it."

"You feel it?" Bambi tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Primel giggled.

"It's hard to explain, but I do."

Bambi shrugged, watching how the two leaders nodded at each other and how the Great Prince turned and walked over. He looked at the doe beside Bambi.

"Your brother wants you to accompany him. He's going to tell the herd that you're allowed to stay", he told her. Primel nodded and smiled at the big stag before dipping her head.

"Thank you, my Prince." She turned, now looking at Bambi. "And thank you for helping me out today, Bambi." She gave both a sweet glance before bounding over to Luag, who was awaiting her.

"Goodbye", Bambi called quietly. The doe looked back at him and nodded. He saw how she talked to her brother before both of them took off to where the other herd members were.

Then he looked back at his father, noticing the stag had already started walking again. He quickly caught up with him and started trotting by his side.

"Thank you, father."

The Great Prince didn't answer, but Bambi noticed his lips curling a little into a slight smile. Father and son walked in silence until they reached the meadow. There, the Great Prince looked up, checking the air for any signs of man, like any deer was supposed to before entering open fields. His nose twitched and his fine ears played for a while before he decided it was safe. Bambi had stayed by his shoulder.

"Do you want to come to the meadow with me?" the Great Prince asked.

"Yes, father!" Bambi nodded eagerly. He always enjoyed spending time with the older stag, knowing that he wouldn't be there forever. The two passed a few fighting bucks. Does were watching the fights with interest. Some noticed the two princes and immediately tried to make themselves look as beautiful and seductive as possible. The Great Prince chuckled.

"Any doe that interest you?" he asked his son flatly. Bambi looked at him in surprise.

"No, not really."  
"None of the new ones, either?" There were many pretty does not only in their herd, but also in the newly arrived one. And many of them hadn't mated this year yet.

"No."

"Well, as you say", the Great Prince said, turning to walk among the does and finding himself one he liked. Bambi stared after him with a confused face.


	3. Chapter 2: Heat

**Faline**

Faline was grazing on a small clearing. The grass was getting rarer and less tasty, but she had still been able to find herself a nice spot to eat. Occasionally, she looked up, her nose catching scents and her ears making out sounds, but once she knew everything was alright, she started feeding from the plants again.

There were other does grazing around her, not only Shila, but also a few others. Many of them were talking, but Faline didn't really participate. She was too nervous; she couldn't follow the talks.

She felt that she would soon come into season.

This was bad, for now, she had to avoid Ronno if she didn't want to be impregnated by him. After all, she still held hope that Bambi would come, even though it was dimming slowly. But they had been friends for their entire lives. He was the one she had had her first kiss with. How could he not come to her rescue?

When she smelled the familiar scent of the lead buck while checking the air, she quickly took off. A pale doe saw her, and, nudging Shila, pointed at her. The maroon doe looked at the Great Princess and nodded.

Faline didn't see it. She quickly bounded over to the stream and followed it for awhile, until she came to a little waterfall. She carefully climbed down the moist rocks, avoiding slipping and getting herself hurt in the process. Once she reached flat ground, she started running again until she entered a small clearing.

The clearing was peaceful, only flowers in different shades of blue and a few butterflies were there to keep her company.

Very well.

She stood still for a moment, taking in the beautiful sight and sighing in relief. The doe had discovered this place sometime after her arrival, when she had been searching for any hint where she was. She hadn't found one, but this clearing was her secret place. A smile snuck onto her tensed features when she started to walk again.

Somehow, this place still had colors while the rest of the world started getting paler, greyer, and colder. Even the butterflies were still alive, unlike most of the others. It was a magical place to her. She lowered her head and smelled the scent of the flowers.

It was her secret place, her hideout.

After waiting for a few moments, she started grazing once more, occasionally nipping on one of the flowers, but mostly feeding from the green plants. She was more careful than usual, for she was sure that Ronno would try and find her. She was his favored doe; he would notice that she was gone.

After a long while she actually sensed someone approaching. She could her an animal moving around the clearing. Her head high, and her ears pricked, she looked around.

"Hello? Ronno, is that you? Shila, Tia? Thistle?"

Someone chuckled. Faline stepped backwards and lowered her head. Her muscles were more tensed than ever. This wasn't the laugh of someone she knew. It was a stranger, and a male. Unfamiliar males were dangerous.  
"Who are you?" she called fearfully.

"None of the ones you mentioned" the voice answered.

It was a pleasant voice, warm and deep. But none the young doe had heard before. She stepped backwards, but jumped when she felt that the stranger was there. Her head turned to spot him. She felt like a hunted rabbit.

"Why are you circling me? What do you want?"

The stranger chuckled. Faline's ears pressed against her neck and she instinctively made herself seem as small as possible. This stranger, a deer judging by his silhouette, did not take her serious. That made her even more cautious and scared, as she didn't know what his plans were. Horrible thoughts flooded her head.

"I'm just wondering why a pretty doe like you is apart from her herd."

"I needed room for myself."

"You did?" It didn't sound like a real question, but still, there was a curious tone in his voice. Faline slowly lifted her head a little.

"Yes. My…mate-" she hesitated at that word, for she didn't know how to describe her and Ronno's relationship properly. She was his queen, indeed, but her heart didn't belong to him. It belonged to only one buck. "My mate is getting on my nerves, and I wanted to get away from him." She cursed herself for telling him this. Wouldn't that make him think he had a chance?

In fact, the buck now answered; "So, is he?"

"Yes, he is. But I don't want any other males around. In fact, I've not even come into season!" Faline growled.

"Is that so?" The stranger sounded amused.

"Yes. And I will go now. I don't talk to bodiless voices." Faline raised her head, although she was still feeling small and weak. If she was fast enough…maybe she had a chance?

She honestly didn't want to meet another buck. Not while Ronno was lurking for her getting into heat. Not while it was still possible that Bambi would come for her.

No, she would wait.

But what…what if HE wouldn't?

And the stranger didn't. Faline watched how the branches of a bush slowly moves before a antlered head appeared out of it. She gasped in shock, stumbling backwards.

Soon, the whole buck was revealed, and great Cerva, how handsome he was!

The buck was dark brown with a head that was just a few shades darker. Piercing blue eyes observed her with curiosity. But the odd thing was that although these eyes were in a cold icy blue, they were warming her inwardly. And still, those eyes seemed to be able to stare through her, down to the deepest ground of her soul. It was strange, really.

"Who…who are you?" She was shivering beneath this stare. The stranger grinned a little and slowly approached her, but she, of course, backed up.

"No need to be scared of me, miss."

"But…it's the rut…" Faline stammered. She could see how he let his glance wander from her hooves up to the tips of her ears. She knew she was a pretty doe and he was a buck. Bucks wanted does. They wanted them to mate with them and bear their fawns.

Faline suddenly realized what a mess she had gotten herself into. She knew Bambi had wanted her, but now, he was far away, and Ronno was just waiting for her to get into season so he could make her pregnant. If this new buck took her away, he would not get a chance. He would keep her until she was ready to take.

Why on earth did every buck desire her?

Maybe it wasn't her, maybe it was just their urge to reproduce, but she felt sick of it in this moment. She just wanted to be a fawn again, running over the meadow with Bambi, the air stroking her fur, the soft green grass beneath her hooves.

But those days were gone. Bambi was gone, as well as her old life.

All that counted was here and now.

She jumped in surprise when the stranger suddenly started to laugh.

"You does think us stags just want to breed and ditch you afterwards, don't you?" He stopped approaching her and lowered his head as if to graze. Faline stared at him with wide eyes, unsure what to think.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The buck raised his head again and stared at her with odd eyes. Now that he stood closer to her, Faline noticed that his pupils weren't black, but dark blue. And right between his curvy ten-point antlers, he had a white marking formed like a crescent. She had seen it the moment when he had lowered his head. It was clearly visible against the nearly black fur on his head.

"I am different, dear Faline."

"How…how do you know my name?" Faline stumbled backwards, her eyes widening even more with shock. This buck got scarier and scarier with each moment that passed.

"I knew we would meet. That's all you need to know for now. Believe me, I don't mean you any harm. But now, I have to go. Will you meet me again tomorrow night?" He spoke with great hurry, but his eyes looked at her with truthfulness. Faline couldn't help but nod, although she didn't understand.

"Why do you have to go?" she called while he turned.

"Your _mate _is coming after you. Don't forget, tomorrow night." He jumped into the bushes, but then her turned and stretched out his head again. "I'm Greer, by the way." And with that, he was gone, vanished into the shadows of the trees. Faline remained standing there, staring after this stranger.

"Tomorrow night," she mumbled when she finally turned away. Ronno had called her.

**Bambi**

Bambi just stood there and stared at what used to be his home. Now, it was nothing but a burning sea, engulfed by the raging flames man had brought. The young buck let a deep sigh escape his throat. Why did man have to take everything he held dear? His mother, his home…

He just hoped that Faline, wherever Ronno had brought her, was safe. At least she didn't have to go through this hell…

He raised his head again when he noticed steps approaching him. He expected to see his father, but The Great Prince was on the other side of the small island, talking to Luag and Friend Owl. The Young Prince had to smile a little. At least all of them were safe.

But the one who had moved closer to him was Primel. Bambi was glad she had managed to survive as well. Her face mask was dirty and she looked a little ragged, but other than that, she seemed to be okay. She actually smiled when she stepped up to him.

For a while, none of them talked. They just stood there, staring at the mess before them. Smoke wobbled around the island and even the water was bright red from the reflection of the flames. Bambi felt miserable. He had no idea how they would go on after this. Where would they live?

"Are you okay?" a voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Your father said man hit you with one of the teeth they always throw at us."

Bambi turned his head to look at the small wound on his flank. She was right; he had been hit by a bullet. But with the whole adrenaline which had flooded his veins, he hadn't really noticed the pain until now. After his father had got him to get up, the only thing he had had in mind was running. Running after The Great Prince with blind trust. Bambi had instinctively known that following the old stag had been his only chance of surviving.

He felt the wound throb, but that was all. Nothing more. After arriving here, his father had given him some plants he had found, although Bambi had no clue where. But the old stag was very wise, Bambi knew that well. It seemed that the Great Prince always found a way to survive. The young buck just hoped that he could also find them a new place to live.

"I'm okay," he whispered.

Primel gave him a glad smile before she once more turned her attention to the fire. She sighed as well when she saw the destruction before their eyes.

"So much has been lost today…"

Bambi knew what she meant. Not only had they lost their home, the fire and man had also taken the lives of deer and the other animals. Bambi hadn't talked to anyone but her yet, but he guessed that most animals had lost someone this day.

At least he hadn't lost anyone who was dear to him. The Great Prince, Thumper, Flower…they were fine. Primel, who he had really come to like, was okay as well. And…

Faline.

She was fine as well. She had to be.

But all those places that remembered him of her were gone now. The meadow where they had met for the first time, where they had played tag and talked - the flames had taken it. The tree by the pond were she had kissed him right before the fight with Ronno – gone. He just prayed the memories they had wouldn't fade like the places of their youth.

"What are you thinking of?"

Bambi turned his head and noticed how curious Primel looked at him.

"A doe I really liked. Her name's Faline. I just remembered how we used to play as fawns."

"Oh…a doe."

Primel suddenly looked weird. She wasn't smiling anymore and stopped talking to him. She just stared at the ground, at the flames, at the blood red sky, at the other animals…at anything but him. Bambi tilted his head.

What was wrong?

"Where is she?"

"Another buck took her away after I lost a fight against. I have no clue where she is."

"Do you miss her?"

"She was my best fawnhood friend. So…yeah, I miss her."

"Oh." Primel turned her head away and glanced behind. She then briefly looked at Bambi. "Sorry, I have to go. See you later!" With that, she quickly left. Bambi stared after her with a confused face. What was wrong with her?

"Primel!" he called, but she didn't turn.

What was wrong with that doe?


	4. Chapter 3: Nightly meetings

**Chapter 3: Nightly meetings**

**Faline**

She hardly dared to breathe. Her head frantically turned every few seconds and her ears shook at every noise they caught. She had often been around at night, even alone, but now, it was completely different. She wasn't in her old home forest anymore, she knew there wasn't a Great Prince or Bambi that would come and rescue her.

Bambi…maybe he really wouldn't come.

No! He had to come! He had to! She shook her head at the silly thought that he might have given up on her.

But it was a possibility…

Faline shook her head again. She had something she had to do now. She could think about Bambi later. Greer, that odd buck, was who mattered now.

She knew she had to have lost her mind for really going to meet him. She had considered not doing so, to tell herself that she only had imagined him. But she wanted to know who he was. Curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Maybe she would regret following her inner voice.

Maybe. Possibly. Probably.

But she didn't want to think about that. Slowly, she entered the clearing where he had told her to meet him. She looked around to make out his form, but she couldn't see anything deer-like.

"Hello? Greer, are you there?" she called softly.

But against her expectations, she got no response.

So she waited. And waited. And WAITED. Her ears flattened after a while and she lowered her head. How could he ask her to come her and not show up? How could another buck make her wait like that? She felt so used in this moment…

How was it possible that bucks just did with her what they wanted? Ronno just took her away from all she had known, Bambi just left her here alone in the claws of the maroon buck and that Greer…

But maybe it was better this way. He was a stranger, after all. And strangers were not to trust, that was what she had always been told by her mother.

She snorted and lifted her head. If he wouldn't come, fine. She didn't need him. She would just treat him as if he had never existed. Probably he hadn't. Maybe she just had imagined him because she had felt lonely. She was a silly little doe, she knew that. She would just go back to her den and sleep. Yes, she would.

And she really intended to. She really wanted to go home. But something made her gasp and stop in her tracks.

That "something" was a panting, guilty looking Greer. His flanks rose and fell quickly, showing that he was either nervous or had run very fast. Faline could imagine both. She tilted her head.

"Do you have any idea how long I waited for you?"

Her voice was neutral, he couldn't say if she was angry or disappointed. Either way, he had let her wait, and he knew that an upset doe was dangerous territory. The might not have antlers, but their teeth were sharp and their hooves were strong. He took a deep breath.

"Listen Faline, I really didn't mean to make you wait. I wanted to travel to the Great Forest, but when I got back here, I had a run in with one of the guards of your herd and…"

Faline didn't listen anymore. The Great Forest. The Great Forest! Her home. He knew where it was, he could help her get there! He could bring her home! Her eyes began to gleam when she stared at him.  
"Take me there!"

"What?" Greer asked confused.

"The Great Forest! That's my home! Take me there!"

Greer lowered his head and sighed. Oh boy, he knew this would happen…okay, how was he supposed to put this? It would surely devastate her, but he had to tell it.

"I can't. I wanted to, but it's not possible."

"What?" Faline snapped completely upset. "You have to!"

Greer shook his head. Faline couldn't believe it. He really knew the way, he knew that she was unhappy, but he still refused to take her home? What a jerk! She had been curious about him, but now, all she felt was rage!

"Why? I want to go home!"

"Your home is gone. There was a fire. The forest is almost completely destroyed."  
Now it was out.

Faline stared at him speechlessly, letting his words slowly sink in. Her whole being refused to understand what Greer had just said. Her home, her family – gone. How could it be gone? Why did life had to take everything away from her? She violently shook her head.

"NO! No, that-that can't be!" she cried out.

Greer lowered his head, not daring to look her in the eye. She had to feel horrible in that moment. Poor doe, her whole family had lived in that forest. Many had made it out alive, but many others hadn't. He knew he couldn't take her there so she could find out. She wouldn't be able to deal with that. Really, poor thing.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel…" he sighed.

Faline's tear-filled eyes flashed at him. "How would you know?!" she screamed. Her voice was full of pain and anger, and Greer could see her legs shiver. He hoped she wouldn't break down. He held her gaze and sighed.

"I have my share of losses, that's all you need to know," he said with an empty voice, eyes darkening with sadness for just a moment. Faline shook her head, lowering her gaze.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. You didn't know any better." Greer forced a little smile to appear on his face before he moved closer to her again. She looked up to his face.

"Are they all dead?" she asked quietly.

A sighed escaped the buck's throat. He sadly shook his head. "I don't know, Faline. I wished I could have arrived sooner. I knew that fire would occur, but I didn't imagine it would happen so soon…" He raised his head and looked into the endless night-blue sky.

"Yeah…" Faline sighed. But then, she realized what he had just said. Her blue eyes widened and she tilted her head.

"What do you mean, ´you knew it would occur`?" How would he know? Nobody could have seen that coming!

She watched how the buck's eyes widened. He flinched and backed off a bit, but then, another deep sigh escaped him. He tilted his head off an angle and looked at her. "I guess you have to know. I can…see things. The future, and sometimes the past. That's how I knew your name, and that's how I knew the fire would happen."

Silence was after that.

Faline just kept staring at the buck with a pensive expression, as if she didn't know if to laugh about him or to just turn away. And truth be told, that was what she was thinking. That buck had been weird from the start, but **that **was insane.

Did he really just tell her that he was a seer? A real seer? That was absurd. Granted, he knew her name, but anyone could have get that piece of information. She was the herd leader's favorite doe, after all. She turned her head and stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Have you hit your head or something?"

She wasn't like that usually, but she couldn't help saying this.

"No, I haven't."

"What you say is impossible."

Greer sighed deeply and lowered his head a little. He fully understood that she didn't believe him. No one would. He wouldn't believe it himself if he was told something like that. But it was true. And he could prove it.

"Alright. You have a twin brother by the name of Gobo. Your mother's name is Ena. Your crush is a buck named Bambi, who was the future Great Prince of the forest which burnt down. Your first met him on the meadow and teased him when he fell into a pond. You-"

"Alright, you know things." That was surprising, and Faline felt a bit uncomfortable in this situation. He seemed to know a lot about her, but she knew little to nothing about him. "But anyone could know that."

Greer sighed deeply.

"Okay, I see, you're hard to convince. A doe will arrive in your herd tomorrow around noon. She will tell you about the fire and just when she finishes, your mate's nephew will arrive", he told the light brown doe desperately. He just wanted her to believe him, nothing else. That was all.

"What?!" Faline tilted her head.

He smiled in a weird way. Not happy, not evil, just a little smile in between desperation andhope. He nodded slowly. The view made Faline feel sympathy for the dark buck, and after a few moments, she sighed in defeat.  
"Alright. But how should I know if you're telling the truth in this very moment?"

"Come back here tomorrow night. I will be there."

They looked at each other for a few moments. Silence was, at least in this place. It was at if the forest, if not the whole world, had stopped breathing. Eventually, Faline nodded very slowly, her eyes calm and knowing.

"Okay. So…what will you do in the meantime?"

Greer chuckled lightly. "Worried 'bout me?" He looked at Faline's blank face for a moment, then he added; "I will hide a good distance away from your herd. I shall leave now. Goodbye, Miss Faline." He turned to go and bounded off into the bushes, only leaving a few shaking branches behind, but hardly making any sound. Faline stared after him.

"Take care," she whispered before turning to go back to her herd.

**Primel**

"We arrive here, and now, our home is destroyed again!"

"Luag, calm down!" The grey doe desperately followed her brother's angry pacing and tried to stop him in his tracks, but he just avoided her and trotted on. He seemed to ignore his little sister completely. She had trouble to keep up with his pace.

"Brother!"

Still no reaction.

"Luag, we are fine! Come on, the herd needs you!" Primel cried out.

This made the stag turn, anger burning in his steel-like eyes.

"We are fine!? We are FINE?!" he yelled. Primel winced in shock and stumbled backwards a few steps, her eyes widening. Luag just looked at her, his body tensed, his chest rising and falling very quickly. For a few moments, the siblings stared at one another, until Luag turned away and continued his pacing.

"The herd wanted me to protect them, and now look what happened. I led them to a forest where a fire happened soon after. Two-Leaf and her fawn are dead, and we don't know if Blackfoot will ever recover!"His voice altered between despair, anger and pure grief. Primel's ears lowered as she gave him a sympathetic look.

"But there's no way you could have known…"

"That doesn't matter!"

Primel stopped following him and lowered her head, shaking it lightly. Her eyes were full of worry as she looked up again. Luag had stopped in his tracks, looking at her. For a moment, the two siblings' gazes locked, they kept eye contact for a while.

Turning away from Primel's soft gaze, Luag sighed and said; "I will go look after the herd. Be safe, sister."

Primel looked after him as he disappeared into the undergrowth, out of her view, and sighed once again. Why did he have to put up with this? Her brother was a good buck, he didn't deserve all those problems.

With soft steps, carefully moving her legs, she walked off into another direction to examine their new territory. It was another area of the forest, higher up towards the mountains. The tree line where the fire had stopped destroying their home was clearly visible, but behind it, the trees were still tall and healthy. They still had bare branches, but that was because of the season. It was fall.

This area was beautiful, but yet more dangerous than the destroyed part of the forest. With being so close to the mountains, they had also increased the possibility of having a run-in with a mountain lion. This was not good, knowing that many does would fawn in spring, but it was a risk they had to take.

But Primel thought that it wasn't even sure if the does would have fawns. The stress or accidents while escaping could have very well caused them to lose their offspring or to have stillborns. That was something Primel wished no doe.

She herself wasn't pregnant, but if she had a fawn, she was sure losing it would destroy her.

Slowly, the doe ducked a low branch and stopped, listening to the voices of the forest. Her twitching ears caught the quiet rippling of a stream, and a smile spread over her features. She followed the sound, and eventually reached the moving body of water.

The grey doe gently approached the stream and looked at it. It was barely enlightened, as the canopy stopped most of the moonlight from shining down, but thin silver strands still made it past the leaves and fell on the water, which reflected it and sparkled in the dark. Primel smiled; the view was beautiful.

She gracefully lowered her head and began to drink in careful sips. The water was clear and cooled her throat. She gently breathed against it, making it curl even more. She giggled a little, and eventually raised her head again.

But she soon noticed she wasn't alone.

A soft, startled cry escaped her lips and she jumped backwards. She could hardly recognize the stranger in the dark. She could see four points and a not as muscular build, though the buck wasn't sickly or anything either. He was young, she could tell.

His voice made her recognize him.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Oh, it's you, Prince Bambi," Primel sighed in relief and smiled a little, though her eyes became a little sadder when she remembered her thought of the last evening.

She heard Bambi chuckle and, soon after that, quiet splashing as he carefully walked through the stream. His body moved closer to his as he jumped up the bank of the stream. She felt him approach, and it send shivers down her spine.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you after you disappeared yesterday. Are you alright?" Bambi asked and looked at her. Primel swayed her head a little.

"My brother and I am fine. But my herd has had losses, a doe and her fawn, a childhood friend of my brother. And a buck of ours is hurt…we don't know if he'll survive," she answered honestly, but did not dare to look him in the eye.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that," Bambi replied.

Primel just sighed and turned to walk away. But other than she had thought, Bambi immediately followed her and walked casually by her side. She turned her face away, pretending to look at the leaves reflecting the moonlight or at the rustling ferns. Bambi talked, and she listened, but she didn't reply.

"Why did you go away yesterday?"

That question brought her back to reality. Her head snapped up and she caught his gaze for a moment, but then, she looked away again. She had seen everything she needed to. Those worried, red eyes, those handsome features, that friendly smile.

"Oh…I needed to check on the herd members. My brother is the leader, after all."

It was a lie. She hadn't talked to a single of them, she had just walked around aimlessly, looking at the miserable animals who were in grief, the happy reunions and the still hoping faces. That had made her hope and give up at the same time.

"Oh, okay", Bambi said. "And how do you like it here?"

She answered, and they kept on talking for a while. Primel considered asking about the doe, but in the end, she didn't. She wanted to avoid bringing that topic up, afraid that it might make him suspicious. And the doe was gone, after all, whoever she was and whatever had been between her and Bambi.

Maybe it was better not to know.


End file.
